IT
by TwinLight
Summary: Crossover between Sonic X and Stephen King's IT. Contains strong violence and strong language
1. The Nightmare Before

"IT"

(Author's Note:This is a crossover between Sonic X and It. There is only one difference between this and the _real _It novel: there won't any sexual scenes in this so don't worry. Anyway, Here's the storyline: the heros of Sonic are called to Derry, Maine due to death's of many children. Unknown to them, they will fight an evil without a name. A evil without an end. PS: first fanfic, be nice in reviews please)

* * *

**Nightmare Before...**

It was a dark and stormy night over the town of Derry, Maine. There had been a recent flood due to the town's poor sewage systems. Many had died but clean up still had to be done. A child by the name of Aaron Denbrough had made a paper boat with his older brother, Drew. Now Aaron was only six years old but what would happen that day would change Drew's life _forever_.

_Oh cripes, _Aaron thought. _I got to get home, mommy will kill me. _Aaron grabbed his paper boat, which was in a stream of water, and ran for it. He made it home about ten minutes later, with no trouble at all. His mom was playing _Fur Elise_ on the family piano. Drew, who was laying in bed throwing up what's left of the influenza virus.

* * *

_Final Talk_

"Aaron", Drew said with a weak voice. "Where have you been?". Aaron walked up to is brother and answered "I was outside with our boat, Drew". Drew tried his best to sit up at the edge of his bed but with no success. _I should of said "Don't go Aaron, you might get hurt out there." _Drew thought.

"Can you help me with the boat, Drew," Aaron questioned. "All it does is get soggy and stuff." Drew had to think about this one. He sighed. "Fine, there's some Turtle Wax downstairs. Can you get it", Drew asked with an annoyed voice. "Sure, why not", Aaron said. He went towards the basement door, walking ever so slowly. He opened the door and look down. It was _dark_ very _dark_. He remembered that the lightswitch was at the bottem of the stairs, but that wasn't the only thing he remembered. There had be stories of a child murdering fiend out there. But that was twenty-seven years ago.

Aaron sighed and charged foward into the darkness. He turned on the lightswitch, grabbed the Turtle Wax can, turned off the lights and ran back upstairs, shutting the door ever so loudly. There mother, who stopped playing on the piano, yelled

"Aaron, are you alright over there?"

"I'm O.K. mom," Aaron answered back. He went back to Drew who was laying back down on his bed. "Aaron you asswipe," Drew said. "You scared the shit out of me!" Drew grabbed the Turtle Wax from Aaron and put some in the paper boat. He thengot some candle wax from the candle next to him and put it in the small flame that the candle produced. Burning himself just a little bit, he put the wax inside the paper boat, thus making it waterproof. Drew handed the boat back to Aaron.

"Thank you, Drew"

"Your welcome, Aaron"

Aaron then kissed hes brother on the cheek. "Eww," Drew moaned. "Sorry Drew," Aaron replied to Drew's sicking moan. "Just go Aaron," he replied. Aaron nodded and took his leave. Then Aaron heard Drew say his name.

"Aaron"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful". Aaron nodded and left. This would be the last time Drew saw Aaron alive again...

* * *

_The Kill_

"Beep-beep! U.S.S. Aaron coming through!" Aaron shouted while playing boat in a stream of water up Witcham Street. He passed through many police barriers but not a single officer was in sight. He chased his Paper Boat up to a whirlpool that went into a little stormdrain.

"Oh shit and shinola," he yelled putting up speed to try to catch up with his boat. "No, please!" But it was to late, the boat went into the stormdrain and vanished. "Fuck," he yelled slamming his fist against the pavement. _Ouch, _he thought. _That hurt like hell._ He began to cry slightly. He walked away untill he heard someone say his name.

"Hello, Aaron" it said with a deep and disturbed voice. Aaron walked back to the drain and saw a clown _in_ the drain. "Aren't you supposed to say hello back?" The clown had a bald spot on his head, covered with orange hair at the sides.

"Umm, hello?" Aaron said, a little scared. "My mommy said not to talk to strangers," he said to the clown.

"Very wise of your mother, Aaron," he said. "My name is Pennywise the Dancing Clown or Bob Gray if you like. And you are Aaron Denbrough. Aaron Denbrough meet Pennywise, Pennywise meet Aaron. Now we know eachother," he said almost smiling.

"I got to go" Aaron said getting up. Butthe clown said something that made him think otherwise.

"Don't you want your boat back?" He said lifting it up for Aaron to see. Aaron turned towards it and screamed "My boat!" in excitement. He then reached out for it but withdrew. "My mom says not to take stuff from strangers,"

"Come on Aaron, take it," he said. "We got cotten candy down here to! And animals you can pet and feed!" Then Aaron could smell the circus somehow. He could smell animal shit, food, and vinger to! "We have balloons to!"

"Do they float?" Aaron asked. The clown's grin seemed to grow.

"Float?" He repeated. "Oh yes, they float all right." Aaron put his hand into the stormdrain, reaching for the paper boat. "And when your down here, you will float as well!" The clown grabbed poor Aaron's arm and began to pull. Aaron screamed as the clown's face seem to melt in front of him and turn into something Aaron feared a lot. A Doberman pinscher. He screamed at the top of his lungs. Then there was a loud ripping noise and a flaring sheet of agony and Aaron Denbrough knew no more.

Dave Gardener was the first to get there. Only forty-five seconds after the first scream. Dave pulled Aaron's body out of the stormdrain and screamed himself as he saw that Aaron's left arm had been torn off.

For Drew, this would mean a story of revenge. For others, this would mean a story of a child murdering creature that would shake their live's forever...

* * *

So what did you think of this first chapter out of many to come? Read and review please! 


	2. We're Going to Derry!

"IT"

(Yeah my first chapter kinda sucked but don't worry, this chapter will be good.)

* * *

_Welcome Back..._

It was a beautiful day in Station Square for our friends Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and the rest of the gang. Sunny skies, twenty mph wind speed. nothing could go wrong. Except one thing. Tails, who was forced to kill his first love, Cosmo, was utterly depressed.

"I can't belive I killed her," Tails sighed with tears streaming down his face. Sonic, who just got down with a game of chase by Amy, noticed this and walked up to Tails and kneeled beside him

"She sacrificed herself to save us, to save you, Sonic said hoping to cheer him up.

"She didn't have to," Tails replied. "I was the one who shot the Sonic Driver."

"But it was me and Shadow who were in it." Tails hugged Sonic, cring in his shoulder.

"I love her..."

"I know you did, that's why I gave you the seed." Tails remembered the plant.

"I'll be back, Sonic," Tails said as he fell off. But then there was a sudden flash of light then a loud _thump_.

"What was that," Amy shouted, looking for Sonic. A body had fallen out of nowhere. Tails saw who it was. He's eyes shot open and his jaw hit the ground.

"Cosmo!" Tails yelled. Indeed it was Cosmo, back from her space burial site. Tails went over to her, picked her up in his arms. He then checked her pulse. "She's alive!" Tails brought her to his workshop, along with everyone else. She woke up hours later.

"W-where am I," Cosmo asked. When she saw Tails and everyone else she threw her arms in the air and hugged Tails. "I missed you so much, Tails!"

"I missed you to," He replied. Sonic broke the hug.

"Welcome back."

* * *

_The Job_

"So, how did you come back," Tails asked. Cosmo thought about this for a second. She then gave them a werid look.

"What your about to hear may make you think I'm crazy but," Cosmo said. She paused and thought about it again. "I was brought back by the Turtle."

"The what?" Knuckles said. "How can a turtle bring you back?" Tails gave Knuckles a look.

"I don't think she means a ordinary turtle," Tails said.

"He's right," Cosmo agreed. "This 'Turtle' that I speak of is a god or demi-god, one of the two."

"I've heard stories of a 'creator of the universe' thing," Sonic added. "Maybe he created it, or helped."

"But what scared me is that it said for us to go to Derry, Maine in North America," Cosmo said. "Then after that I heard another voice."

"What, is it a cat now?" Knuckles said, hardly beliving the story. Everyone in the room, but Cosmo, gave him a death-glare.

"No, it was something else," Cosmo said with a bit of shock in her voice. "It said, that's right, come to Derry and bring your friends to. I'll enjoy killing you all." Cosmo said. Everyone looked at eachother.

"There are stories of something _werid _happening there," Amy said. "Like little kids disappearing, then later found half-eaten." Sonic walked in front of everyone.

"So, I guess we go to Derry then."

"No, Sonic," Cream said. "I don't want to die."

"It's okay, Cream," Amy said.

"Yeah, I'm sure Chris will take care of you," Tails agreed.

"I'm not sure about this," Cosmo said.

"Hey, it's our job to help protect people," Sonic said winking at Cosmo. "Right, everyone pack your things, We're going to Derry!"

* * *

So, what did you think? Don't forget to read and review. Next chapter coming soon! 


End file.
